The Lowering of Guards
by AlliBeth
Summary: Post episode 2, season 7. Just a small piece about the trip back to the FBI after the events of the episode.


The trip back to the FBI, was torture, Lisbon thought to herself. Pure unadulterated torture.

She and Jane were travelling with Abbott and Vega, while Cho took over the scene and sorted out the loose ends.

Lisbon risked a glance at Jane as they sat in the back of Abbott's car - his eyes closed, his posture showing he was trying to calm himself - before turning to look straight ahead, once again staring at the back of Vega's head.

The poor newbie had entered a world of trouble when she dared to go on the road with Jane, and now she knew it.

Lisbon sympathised with her, just as she had with Kim before her. She'd been there before herself, a long time ago.

They had very nearly met their maker. Though in Jane's case, she supposed he didn't believe in 'the maker'. Perhaps to him it was a case of their time being up.

When all was done and the danger was over, she'd been torn between wanting to hug Jane and never let him go for his attempt to protect her from what seemed the inevitable, and wanting to give him a black eye for daring to risk his life to save hers.

She was close enough now, sitting beside him in the back seat, that she could reach out and take his hand if she wanted. She resisted temptation though. Abbott may suspect - even know - about them, but she wanted to maintain a professional veneer.

And the last thing they needed was for Vega to know before they'd officially told Cho. Though she was pretty sure their quiet, stoic friend was clued up enough to know what was really going on.

Lisbon let out a sigh - turning to look out the window at the passing parade of buildings as they made their way to the office. What she wanted, more than anything, was to go home, shower without the encumbrance of flip flops, order a pizza and lock herself and Jane in the house for at least 24 hours.

She noted Jane shifting in his seat, not daring to look at him in case her resolve dissolved on her. Seconds later, she felt the warmth of his hand next to hers as he linked their little fingers.

A glance at Abbott, who was eyeing the rear vision mirror, told him he'd seen, but he didn't care. He actually smiled before returning his eyes to the road.

"Nearly home," he said softly, breaking the silence. "Ten more minutes."

She nodded.

"I need a coffee," Vega muttered. "The bigger the better."

"I think we all do," Abbott admitted. He glanced in the mirror again, "Lisbon, Jane, I want you to take a break, half an hour, then come back, tie up the loose ends and go home."

Both nodded. She turned to Jane, offering him a sad smile.

The last few days had been a test of their fledgling relationship. Abbott knew that too, and was giving them the space they needed.

When they finally arrive at the office - after what seemed like a lifetime - Jane ushered her into the meeting room where they had been reunited on his return to the US.

Within seconds, he had pulled her into his arms, just as he had that day. Holding her tighter this time, burying his face in her neck.

"I missed you." His voice was muffled.

"I missed you, too."

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life…"

Lisbon stepped back, disentangling herself.

"I need to ask you something," she said nervously.

She could see the fear on his face for a fraction of a second before he covered it, "Okay…" he replied, his tone curious instead of reflecting the nervousness he felt.

"Move in with me," she blurted. "Full time. I want my home to be our home."

With no immediate response, she continued "If you're ready, of course. If it's something you want. It's okay if it's not. I know it's a big step and you love that silver bucket of yours…."

"I love you more," he replied, reaching down to take her hand.

"So…."

"So I'll move in."

Lisbon grinned then, "Great.. this is great."

"What do you say we cut our break short, go get the paperwork out of the way and go home." he asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

Jane smiled, planted a kiss on her forehead before gesturing towards the door.

"There's one more thing," Lisbon murmured as they crossed the threshold.

"Anything."

"I want to tell Cho. About us."

Jane smirked at her, "He may have been oblivious in the beginning, but I'm pretty sure he knows the score now."

"Maybe, but he's our friend. I want to tell him. Officially. I want to invite him to our home for dinner and tell him."

"Then that's what we'll do," he replied. "Now let's get this paperwork out of the way, go home and move me in."

Lisbon nodded, not trusting herself to speak, walking through the door ahead of him.

An hour ago, she and Jane were facing death. Now they were facing what she thought could be the best chapter of her life.


End file.
